Innocence and Insanity -Unfinished-
by Draw Me An Eclipse
Summary: Just a little psychological drabble I wrote out of boredom during the school year. Rated T for psychological realizations. Sebastian x OC


"The innocence of a child's mind is so comparable to insanity that they thread together like a woven scarf…" Shizuka spoke gracefully without particular warning. "Have you ever stopped to ponder the topic, Sebastian?"

The lush field and deeply clouded sky accentuated every one of her delicate features from the starkness of its own sustenance. The breath of the clouds softly caressed her hair as it blew past, swiping across a few strands of silky ebony to the front, her long lashes calmly resting against her pale cheeks. Her eyes opened to scan the beautiful scenery again, and her ruby colored irises seemed to stand out against the grey and green around her.

"No, my lady," her partner started with a certain look of wonder on his face as he stared at hers. "I never took the time to ponder it. Quite unfortunately, though, because it's a lovely subject to consider."

Another cool breeze flew by, this time lightly ruffling Shizuka's black dress and causing a sudden chill in the area. The air smelt strongly of incoming rain- a refreshing and pleasant aroma.

Sebastian smoothly discarded of his butler's tailcoat and tenderly wrapped it around her thin shoulders, causing her to look at him with a look of concern in her pools of crimson. He gave her a reassuring smile and secured it closer around her. She returned the smile with a modest curl of her own lips and held the tailcoat with one hand, facing her previous direction again.

"It is of little regard to most, but then again you know how broadly my thoughts travel."

Sebastian chuckled lightly, the pleasant sound causing her to smile again. "That is definitely true, my lady. Your thoughts have always been profoundly intricate."

His hand found hers and she his, each holding each other with a firmness that told of their shared history together- of the distance of their rooted friendship and the unprecedented devotion in each of their hearts.

"Ludicrousy, surely. My thoughts consist of nothing more than the simplicity of a curious mind that knows naught of halting its audacious excursion."

"Even your vocabulary is extravagant," teased the taller man as he playfully squeezed her hand.

"I am an educated woman, sir," she countered with a whimsical grin of her own. "Any educated woman in Great Britain is bound to have such a broad vocabulary."

Her amused expression fell as she again turned back into psychological reflection. "But in all seriousness, it truly is a fascinating topic to contemplate."

Sebastian kept his cat-like smirk. "Would you care to explain in further detail to me, miss Shizuka?"

She didn't move the direction of her absorbing gaze as she spoke to him, "think about it. When a mentally insane person hysterically laughs, one could think of it as a child laughing at something an older individual wouldn't understand, like the sound of crumpling paper or the simple movement of a stuffed toy."

Seeing his head nod from the corner of her eye, she continued. "Or when someone is causing mass murders for enjoyment simply because it brings them happiness. One can relate that to being akin to a child not knowing right from wrong, and indulging themselves in that veil of incomprehension."

"A rather shadowy comparison of serial killers and children, if I do say so, myself."

The corners of her mouth lifted again.

"The insane who see and speak to inanimate objects and people we can't see- that is closely parallel to a child's relationship with his or her imaginary friends."

* * *

**As you should all be able to clearly see, I have not finished this. I also do not plan to, unless some random idea comes to me and I feel the desire to do so. This, however, is unlikely due to the fact that I am completely and entirely obsessed with a new anime.**

**Also, you may have noticed a familiar line I used (if you read my other things) in here. It was on purpose; I assure you. I wrote this before the other thing, thought the sentence sounded good, and used it for my school project.**

**I wrote this sometime during the school year when the phrase "the innocence of a child's mind is so comparable to insanity that they thread together like a woven scarf" just... popped in my head. I felt compelled to write, and this was born. BOOM. BABIES. /shot**

******So, this is all just random shit. xD**

_**I do not own Black Butler or its characters. Shizuka, again, is my over-used OC.**_

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ Draw Me An Eclipse**


End file.
